Question: $g(n) = 7n^{2}+f(n)$ $f(x) = -x-5$ $ g(f(-1)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-1) = -(-1)-5$ $f(-1) = -4$ Now we know that $f(-1) = -4$ . Let's solve for $g(f(-1))$ , which is $g(-4)$ $g(-4) = 7(-4)^{2}+f(-4)$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-4)$ $f(-4) = -(-4)-5$ $f(-4) = -1$ That means $g(-4) = 7(-4)^{2}-1$ $g(-4) = 111$